Once Upon a Time in Middle Earth
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Les contes de fées version Tolkien (anciennement Snow-White and the 7 Dwarves)
1. Chapter 1

**Blanche-Neige et les 13 Nains**

Il était une fois, en Terre du Milieu, un roi et une reine qui n'avaient point d'enfant. Un jour d'hiver, la reine...bon, vous connaissez l'histoire, hein?

Bref, quelques temps plus tard, la reine accoucha d'une fille aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, aux lèvres rouges comme le sang et à la peau blanche comme la neige. On la prénomma (Ô surprise!) Blanche-Neige. Malheureusement, la reine périt en lui donnant le jour.

Le roi fut inconsolable (vêtements noirs, alcool et grosse dépression). Cependant, il finit par se remarier (ah, les hommes...) avec une Elfe nommée Tauriel, certes d'une immense beauté, mais terriblement orgueilleuse. Cette Elfe possédait un Palantir dans lequel apparaissait un œil qui disait toujours la vérité. Et donc Tauriel, tous les jours, lui posait la question suivante:

-Palantir, mon beau Palantir, qui, en Terre du Milieu, est la plus belle entre toutes?

Et l'oeil répondait invariablement:

-Tauriel, Ô Tauriel, de toutes les femmes de la Terre du Milieu, vous êtes la plus belle.

Et Tauriel s'auto-congratulait et son aberrant narcissisme s'en trouvait renforcé (ah, les femmes...).

Le roi mourut lui aussi. Tauriel devint donc reine régente, alors que Blanche-Neige atteignait sa 18ème année. La reine ne s'en était pas souciée, trop occupée à questionner son Palantir et à traquer le moindre défaut potentiel dans son anatomie. Or, un beau jour...

-Palantir, mon beau Palantir, qui, en Terre du Milieu, est la plus belle entre toutes?

-Tauriel, Ô Tauriel, vous êtes fort belle, mais Blanche-Neige, votre belle-fille, est 1000 fois plus belle que vous.

Forcément, à 18 ans, on n'a plus d'acné (quoique...).

Vous vous doutez de la suite. La reine Tauriel, furieuse (ah, les belles-mères...), ordonna à un Ranger de passage, moyennant finances, de conduire Blanche-Neige dans la forêt de Mirkwood, et de la tuer.

Ému par sa jeunesse et sa grande beauté, celui-ci la laissa partir et tua une biche pour rapporter son cœur à la reine comme preuve que le travail avait été accompli (et pour pouvoir toucher sa prime). La reine fut très contente. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, elle ne mangea pas le cœur, étant une Elfe végétarienne de nature. Elle fut si contente qu'elle en oublia même de consulter son Palantir pendant un certain temps.

Or donc, Blanche-Neige, après avoir erré un certain temps dans Mirkwood et échappé par miracle aux araignées, fut recueillie tout d'abord par un vieux fou (ah, les vieillards...) qui se déplaçait en traîneau à lapin, fumait des champignons hallucinogènes, parlait aux hérissons et avait de la crotte d'oiseau collée sur tout un côté du visage. Elle réussit ensuite, sur ses conseils plus ou moins avisés, à atteindre une Montagne Solitaire où vivaient 13 Nains: Balïn, dit Prof, Dwalïn, dit le Chauve, Fili, dit Joyeux, Kili, dit l'Imberbe, Bofur, dit Atchoum, Bifur, dit Borborygme, Bombur, dit le Gros, Gloïn, dit Dormeur, Oïn, dit le Sourd, Dori, dit Timide, Nori, dit l'Etoile de mer, Ori, dit Simplet, et leur roi, Thorïn, surnommé Grincheux. C'était des Nains guerriers et des mineurs, qui passaient leur temps à boire, à se battre et à chanter des airs fameux comme "Dans la mine", "Hého, hého, on rentre du boulot", "Krak le Nain" et "Misty Mountain Cold".

Blanche-Neige leur proposa de faire leur cuisine, leur vaisselle, leur lessive et leur ménage en échange de leur hospitalité. Ils acceptèrent avec joie, même si Grincheux, pardon, Thorïn fut quelque peu réticent (ah, les Nains...) jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui propose de lui masser les épaules le soir quand il rentrait de la mine. Blanche-Neige vécu donc quelques temps heureuse chez les Nains.

Cependant, un jour, l'envie vint à la reine Tauriel de consulter à nouveau son Palantir.

-Palantir, mon beau Palantir, qui, en Terre du Milieu, est la plus belle entre toutes?

-Tauriel, Ô Tauriel, vous êtes fort belle, mais Blanche-Neige, qui vit chez les 13 Nains sous la Montagne Solitaire, est 1000 fois plus belle que vous.

A ces mots, la reine entra dans une violente colère. Elle se déguisa en vieille femme (il faut toujours se méfier des vieux), et se munit d'un panier de pomme (pourquoi des pommes?) dont une était empoisonnée. Vous connaissez la suite. Blanche-Neige croqua la pomme (mais quelle conne!), fit une indigestion et mourut.

Et quand Tauriel rentra chez elle et qu'elle posa la question habituelle à son Palantir, il répondit:

-Tauriel, Ô Tauriel, de toutes les femmes de la Terre du Milieu, vous êtes la plus belle.

Les Nains furent très tristes (on le serait à moins), parce qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup Blanche-Neige (sauf Thorïn qui n'aimait personne mais ça c'est autre chose), et que la perspective de devoir à nouveau faire le ménage, la vaisselle, la lessive et la cuisine ne les enchantait guère. Ils ne purent se résoudre à l'enterrer et lui façonnèrent un cercueil de mithril dans lequel ils la placèrent.

Sur ces entrefaites arriva le Prince Charmant. C'était un Elfe nommé Legolas. Or les Nains, et surtout Thorïn, n'apprécièrent pas franchement la venue de cet intrus. D'abord parce que c'était un Elfe, ensuite parce qu'il était très efféminés et que les Nains sont _virils_, enfin parce qu'il annonça qu'il devait embrasser Blanche-Neige pour la ramener à la vie. Et que Thorïn se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de laisser un blondinet efféminé aux oreilles pointues embrasser _sa _Blanche-Neige.

Il éjecta donc Legolas de sa Montagne d'un grand coup de sa botte ferrée dans le derrière qui lui défonça le fondement, assorti d'un hargneux:

-C'est ma princesse, allez vous en chercher une autre!

Le prince rentra boiteux et contrit chez son père, le roi de Mirkwood. En fait, la situation ne lui déplaisait pas. Il n'était venu réveiller la princesse que parce son père Thranduil avait des vues sur son royaume, et de toute façon, il avait déjà un petit ami.

Pendant ce temps, sous la Montagne, Grincheux, pardon, Thorïn, embrassa Blanche-Neige et elle se réveilla et lui mit une baffe magistrale. Puis elle lui pardonna et ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux pour toujours et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, parce que tous les contes de fées se terminent de cette façon.

Quand à la reine Tauriel, elle fut si furieuse d'apprendre par le Palantir que Blanche-Neige était (encore) vivante qu'elle quitta le château, se perdit dans Mirkwood et fut dévorée par les araignées. Et comme le dit si pertinemment l'adorable Simplet, pardon, Ori, c'était bien fait pour elle.

Fin

**Je sais, c'était pourri. Mais je me suis bien marrée quand même.**

**Reviews? *puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**hey tout le monde! à la base ça devait juste être un OS mais finalement je continue! aujourd'hui Raiponce et quand j'aurais le temps la Reine des Neiges. Si vous avez des idées de conte, écrivez moi un message ou reviewez et je tâcherais d'en tirer quelque chose.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Tangled (ou le Nain, la Hobbit, le Dragon et la poêle à frire)**

Il était une fois, dans le royaume de Comté, un voleur Nain nommé Thorïn qui s'était infiltré dans le smial du Thain et de la Thaine avec les frères Orcs Azog et Bolg pour voler une pierre magique, l'Arkenstone. Poursuivi par un poney flic hyperagressif nommé Minty, et par ses complices qu'il avait trahi en cours de route (et qui se firent bêtement coffrer par les soldats du Thain), Thorïn se perdit dans la forêt, et pour semer le poney, grimpa dans une tour (ben oui, y'avait pas de porte) qu'il avait vu s'élever au loin. Au moment où il sortait son précieux butin de sa sacoche pour pouvoir l'admirer (mon précieuuuuux!), se croyant enfin en sécurité, il fut assommé d'un grand coup de poêle à frire (en fonte forgée par des Nains) à l'occiput.

La propriétaire de la poêle à frire était une jeune Hobbite charmante ayant pour particularité d'avoir une chevelure dorée de 20 mètres de long (soit environ 16 Hobbits mesurant 1,25 mètres en moyenne mis bout à bout), et des polis de pieds de la même couleur, qui avaient la particularité de s'illuminer, de guérir les blessures et de rajeunir les gens lorsqu'elle chantait:

- Fleur aux pétales d'oooor, répands ta magiiiiie...etc., etc.

La Hobbite en question se nommait Athelas (ben oui, comme la mauvaise herbe, faut pas chercher à comprendre), et vivait seule en haut de sa tour avec sa poêle à frire et un caméléon teigneux, rouge, avec des ailes et des cornes (comment ça, Thorïn, c'est un dragon, pas un caméléon?), surnommé Smaug (Pascal pour les intimes).

Athelas ne recevait pas d'autre visite que celle de son...père (mère?) Thranduil, un(e?) Elfe au sexe indéterminé, égoïste et narcissique, qui se servait des propriété magique de sa chevelure et de ses poils de pieds pour rester éternellement jeune et beau (belle?), et pour s'épargner la dépense de millions en chirurgie esthétique. Il lui suffisait, pour qu'elle le (la?) hisse comme un paquet en haut de la tour (ben, oui, y'avait pas de porte) de brailler:

- Athelaaaaas! Descends ta cheveluuuuure!

Or, ce jour-là, Père (mère?) Thranduil était absent(e?), et c'était l'anniversaire d'Athelas. La Hobbite prit donc la sacoche et l'Arkenstone en otage, puis attacha le Nain sur une chaise avec ses cheveux et Smaug le réveilla en hurlant dans ses oreilles:

- I am fire! I am death!

S'ensuivirent des négociations musclées avec un Nain réticent qui fut plusieurs fois rendu au coma par un BONG! retentissant, au cours desquelles la Hobbite expliqua qu'elle voulait aller voir les lumières qui apparaissait tous les ans dans le ciel au moment de son anniversaire. En échange de quoi elle lui restituait sa sacoche et le stupide caillou qu'elle contenait.

Thorïn se demandait bien pourquoi elle voulait voir le feu d'artifice que Gandalf le magicien tirait tous les ans pour la commémoration de la disparition de la fille du Thain et de la Thaine. Parce que lui,; il l'avait déjà vu plein de fois. Mais il accepta, avec l'espoir de se débarrasser d'elle en cours de route (et parce q'il n'aimait pas se prendre des coups de poêle à frire sur la tête). Le Nain, la Hobbite, le caméléon et la poêle à frire prirent donc la route.

En chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une taverne occupée par 12 Nains qui prirent Thorïn en otage pour gagner la prime offerte pour sa tête. Mais Athelas parvint à les émouvoir en leur parlant de son rêve. En chantant, plutôt. Et là, comme par hasard, on s'aperçut que les Nains avaient des rêves, eux aussi:

Bofur voulait devenir flûtiste, Bombur voulait devenir critique gastronomique, Kili voulait trouver l'amouuuuur (difficile pour un Nain imberbe), Ori voulait faire de la bande dessinée, Nori voulait ouvrir un salon de coiffure et Nori un salon de thé, Fili voulait déjà être roi, Gloïn voulait retrouver sa femme et son fils, Oïn voulait s'acheter un nouveau sonotone, Balïn voulait une place dans une maison de retraite et Dwalïn collectionnait les petites licoooornes. Quand à Bifur, personne ne savait quel était son rêve parce que personne ne comprenait ce qu'il disait. Thorïn, lui, voulait juste avoir un trésor (mon précieuuuux!) pour lui tout seul.

Mais là, arrivèrent les gardes avec Azog, Bolg, Minty le poney flic hyperagressif et Père (mère?) Thranduil qui s'était aperçu(e?) de la fuite de sa crème de beauté. Dans la confusion, Athelas, Thorïn, Smaug et la poêle à frire parvinrent à s'enfuir par les souterrains de Goblintown, avec l'aide des 12 Nains. Après une rencontre avec une créature gluante, louche et schizophrène, qui leur proposa des énigmes dont la réponse fut un coup de poêle à frire sur le crâne, une descente en tonneau sur une rivière, la destruction d'un barrage, et une Hobbite, un Nain, un caméléon, une poêle à fire, 8 gardes, un(e) Elfe, 2 Orcs et un poney quasiment noyés, ils purent se reposer quelques temps, ignorant que Père (mère?) Thranduil s'était associé(e?) à Azog et Bolg pour les rattraper.

Ils dormirent dans la forêt, et furent réveillés fortuitement par Minty, le poney flic hyperagressif, qui avait décidément une dent contre Thorïn. Athelas parvint à apprivoiser le poney, malgré une botte de Nain grignotée et une allergie subite aux poils d'équidés qui se déclencha soudainement.

Ils arrivèrent à Hobbiton, capitale de la Comté, juste à temps pour le feu d'artifice de Gandalf, et achetèrent même leur propre fusée qu'ils firent partirent dans le ciel en même temps que les autres. Il y eut un instant intensément romantique sur le lac, au cours duquel Thorïn, après avoir éloigné Minty le poney flic plus si agressif que ça avec un sac de pommes, faillit embrasser la Hobbite (l'amouuuur brille sous les étoile, la natuuuure, en parfaite harmoniiiie, vit un moment royaaaal...), parce qu'il aimait les jolies femmes poilues, et que niveau poils, elle était bien pourvue (surtout les pieds). Sauf qu'à cet instant précis arrivèrent Bolg et Azog qui assommèrent (encore) Thorïn et le mirent dans un tonneau à destination de Hobbiton où il se fit coffrer par les gardes et condamner à la potence. Athelas, Smaug et la poêle à frire, qui s'enfuyaient, furent secourus (comme par hasard) par Père (mère?) Thranduil, qui les ramena à la tour et les enferma en attendant de pouvoir les emmener ailleurs (et aussi parce qu'Athelas avait compris qu'elle était la fille disparue du Thain et de la Thaine), après avoir au préalable confisqué la poêle à frire.

Thorïn fut délivré de sa prison par les 12 Nains, que Minty le poney hyperagressif était allé chercher. Ils retournèrent au triple galop à la tour, et arrivèrent juste au moment où Père (mère?) Thranduil s'apprêtait à emmener Athelas (mais pas Smaug et pas la poêle à frire). L'Elfe parvint à poignarder Thorïn (bouhouhouhou, snif, snif), et Athelas, pour le sauver, dut se résoudre à promettre de partir avec lui (l'amouuuuur!). Mais Thorïn trancha héroïquement ses cheveux qui devinrent instantanément bruns (de même que les poils de pieds). Père (mère?) Thranduil fut si furieux(se?) qu'il (elle?) vieillit instanatnément en accéléré comme dans _Indiana Jones et la dernière croisade_, et tomba du haut de la tour sous les yeux de Minty le poney flic hyperagressif qui ne se dérangea pas pour essayer de le (la?) rattraper.

Athelas guérit Thorïn en pleurant sur sa blessure en chantant (comme Fumseck le phénix). Elle lui mit une baffe pour lui avoir fait peur et ensuite elle l'embrassa parce que...bah, c'était son nouveau rêve. Ensuite il la ramena à Hobbiton et la rendit à ses parents en échange d'une amnistie totale et de la possibilité de latter Azog et Bolg (qui s'étaient encore fait coffrer par les gardes) lui-même.

De nombreux rêves devinrent réalité ce jour-là. Bofur devint flûtiste, Bombur critique gastronomique, Kili trouva l'amouuuuur (en la personne d'une Elfe pas trop regardante), Ori fit de la bande dessinée, Nori ouvrit son salon de coiffure et Nori son salon de thé, Gloïn retrouva sa femme et son fils, Oïn put s'acheter un nouveau sonotone, Balïn obtint sa place dans une maison de retraite et Dwalïn continua à collectionner les petites licoooornes. Quand à Bifur, personne ne sut s'il avait réalisé son rêve parce qu'on ne comprit jamais ce qu'il racontait mais comme il avait l'air heureux, tout le monde s'en foutait. Minty le poney hyperagressif, Smaug et la poêle à frire lancèrent une agence de détectives privés. Fili ne devint pas roi, par contre. Mais son frère lui disait parfois qu'il était le roi des cons alors ça le consola un peu.

Thorïn épousa Athelas et devint le Thain sous la Colline (bon, comme c'était un Nain et pas un Hobbit, il y eut quelques ennuis administratifs mais rien de grave). Ils vécurent heureux, avec Minty le poney hyperagressif, Smaug et la poêle à frire, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Ou pas.

Fin

**Reviews?**


End file.
